powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Irian of the Queen Bee
is a working for the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar. Character History After annoying the Warstar generals for her late arrival due to her nature, she decides to go down to Earth to make all the men of the planet her own, using her venom to paralyze them and to ultimately make her furniture for living with. When the Goseiger try to fight her initially, she paralyzes Agri and Hyde easily, then Alata after he reveals himself as male even after she claims he is a girl as well at first. When Eri and Moune try to fight her, she defeats them but wants nothing to do with them due to her hatred of females as she goes off with her new male pieces. Using the pain of "male trees" to search, Moune leads Eri to the caves where Irian is living with her new furniture made of male bodies, including the three Gosei Angel males. When initially facing her, Gosei Yellow uses her Roplant card to tie up Gosei Pink so she can face Irian alone, doing so only because she didn't want her partner to get hurt. While laying on a barrage of Landick Brothers attacks, Eri's desire to help Moune leads to her awakening the Skyick Brothers, which she uses to free herself from Gosei Yellow's invocation and fight Irian as a partner. The duo ultimately destroy Irian with the Gosei Dinosaur Trick with the Tyranno and Ptera Headders. After Buredoran decides to grow her, the Goseiger initially try to use Gosei Great but have a hard time until Alata summons the Skyick Brothers to release Skyick Gosei Great against her; however Eri and Moune's fury leads to them making the final Skyick Shot blow that kills the Warstar Insect. Personality Irian is a Warstar Alien who is merciless in targeting men whom she finds inferior to her. Only her leader Mons Drake is an exception (she sees Dereputa as too agressive and Buredoran as too much a loner). She only prefers men, and has a hatred of women and typically wishes to see them destroyed in particular. Arsenal *Her main ability is the spitting a venomous poison which stuns those struck by it, allowing her to take their bodies and use them however she deems so; she likewise has two whips she uses to attack by force. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Irian of the Queen Bee was portrayed by Yukana, who later portrayed in . Notes *'Movie Reference': Irian's name is from . **The entire franchise is seen as an inversion of typical tropes of male and female, with Irian's behavior and action similar to the aggressive female Xenomorph alien and Eri and Moune's position similar to main heroine Ripley. *Irian is modeled after a wasp. **Her home planet is backwards, with the last kana getting an changed accent. ***Ironically, this makes her title and her species name clash, as wasps and bees are not related to each other. See also External links *Irian of the Queen Bee on the TV Asahi site Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Universal Insect Monsters Category:Female Sentai Monsters